1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a press section of a machine for manufacturing a fibrous pulp web. The press section includes at least one press nip or opening for draining the fibrous pulp web, and at least one continuous press felt that runs through the press nip on both sides of the fibrous pulp web. The fibrous pulp web may be transferred to or received by a belt of a prepositioned unit via a transfer roll. At least one of continuous felts may be guided around the transfer roll.
2. Discussion of Background Information
A press section similar in generally to type discussed above has been disclosed in EP 0 159 280. The fibrous pulp web is received by a felt belt guided over a transfer roll. Another felt belt is guided directly behind the transfer roll to the fibrous pulp web so that the fibrous pulp web is guided between the two felt belts through a first press nip of an extended nip press. The fibrous pulp web is subsequently fed between two felt belts to a shoe press, and subsequently to a drying unit.
It has been shown that the above-noted prior art device has disadvantages that include an invariable and/or non-adjustable intake angle of the fibrous pulp web into the first press nip. Thus, the device is unable to compensate or adjust the intake angle accordingly for certain web conditions, e.g., surface weight, dry content, or fibrous material type. As a result, folds can occur in the fibrous pulp web, particularly when operating at high web running speeds. That is, folds may result depending upon the size of the intake gusset between the lower roll and the lower felt belt because the air in this intake gusset is pressed through the lower felt belt to the fibrous pulp web being guided or carried by the lower felt belt.